<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I gaze upon you by Elesiel_Sai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357175">I gaze upon you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elesiel_Sai/pseuds/Elesiel_Sai'>Elesiel_Sai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game), Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Bloodborne Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castlevania Season 3 Fix-It, Demons, Dimension Travel, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Bloodborne, Magic, Monsters, Parallel Universes, Platonic Relationships, Post Season 3, Post-Season/Series Finale, Pre-Relationship, Underage Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elesiel_Sai/pseuds/Elesiel_Sai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Alucard did not meet Taka and Sumi but instead became friends with naive young girl? How would the world look in her eyes? How would that view change Alucard's own?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard &amp; Original Female Character, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya &amp; Original Character(s), Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya &amp; Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya &amp; Trevor Belmont, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A baby found a new toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is very short - it's prologue of the story.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first Castlevania work. Feel free to give me pointers and suggestions. Comments drive every writer to continue with their story, even if it is 2-3 words, please keep that in mind!<br/>Thank you Sopie and anxietyclowned for beta reading. Thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestqr">littlestqr</a> for formatting and supporting me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A Dive </strong>- a process of integrating oneself into the existing story (movie, anime, legend, etc.)<br/>People with diving talent are rare, but there are training centers for them as well as official laws to navigate their activities better (those are more for their own safety, as the diver gets hurt or dies while in the story the same way they would in real life).</p><p> </p><p>***   </p><p>  It was no wonder that her arrival was not as comfortable and well planned as it could have been, what with the unauthorized dive into a barely studied story. But in her defense, Romelia just couldn’t allow the poor guy to suffer endlessly season after fucking season all in his lonesome! Not to mention, no one needed Alucard going bonkers and turning into PTSD Dracula number two. </p><p> </p><p>   That was why, as soon as the new season was released and Romelia got a whiff of the upcoming plot twists via trailers and teasers, she was eyeballs deep in research and dive permission applications. Alas, official approval and Romelia were not meant to make their acquaintance this time. Logically, she knew that the time in her universe did not affect the world of the created story; the one doing the dive decided where and when in the storyline they would land, but logic and reasoning were very insufficient self-persuasion methods when a maiden’s feelings for her favorite character were involved. </p><p> </p><p>   Several weeks of frustration and disappointment, too much coffee, accompanied by an instrumental dubstep marathon during sleepless nights and we get what we get, specifically - unprepared and rushed dive, the only clear points of which were something like “need to get somewhere close to the castle before the evil siblings do”. As a matter of fact, this dive shouldn’t have been possible at all with such a poor preparation, but Romelia was very talented in diving (according to her trainers) and very stubborn (according to everyone). </p><p> </p><p>   Sitting up in the deep green grass of the forest, the young woman carefully looked around, internally happy that the sun was shining brightly. It signaled that it was still day time and somewhat safe for the battle untrained individual like herself. She did not feel any discomfort in her body other than mild injuries from falling to the ground after the diving portal opened a little bit too high. Getting up, Romelia decided to look around, she had to figure out where she was and (which was a bit embarrassing) what she looked like. Without some sort of reflective surface, she could only tell that she was female, with a somewhat boyish figure and curly strawberry blond hair to her elbows. She was wearing simple light brown pants, leather ankle boots, and a cream-colored shirt with lacings. No luggage, no weapons. <em> The world is a sad place when you are stupid, </em> thought Romelia to herself with a somewhat sarcastic smirk. <em> No one to blame for this mess but myself. Oh well, let’s see if I can find a trail or signs of humans close by.  </em></p><p> </p><p>   Romelia looked around, trying to remember what she knew about the castle surroundings and wildlife survival in general. She had to get to a safer place before the dark. Otherwise, her first night in this world might end up being her last. <em> Death by a monster - not my favorite way to go. If my subconsciousness didn’t totally screw with this dive, I should be not too far away from the castle. Not as close as to be noticed momentarily, but not too far. After all, I would need to find the place. Speaking of, it is supposed to be huge, so I might see it even with all those trees around.  </em></p><p> </p><p>   She looked at the sky in a vain attempt to make out the towers of the castle. No luck, but Romelia decided to keep checking from time to time. To the extent of her knowledge, humans lived near supplies of drinking water. She also remembered from one of the scenes in the cartoon that there was supposed to be a river not far from the castle. <em> I need to climb a tree, preferably without breaking my back. </em>The girl chose a tree with easy to reach branches, hoping for her body to be able to conquer that challenge although her previous lifestyle didn’t involve much physical activity. Agonizingly slowly, with many breaks and constant inner grumble, Romelia managed to climb high enough to notice the river she was thinking about. With a happy squeak the girl descended and headed in the direction of the water…</p><p>   <em> Apparently, the distance you see is way shorter than the one you have to actually walk. </em> It took Romelia almost two hours to get to the riverbank. She was a bookworm and not used to much outdoor activity. With every step her feet weighted more and she could feel every stone and root she stepped on. By the time she got there her legs were screaming bloody murder and she was out of breath and sweaty. She was also hungry and ready to kill. Fortunately, a few handfuls of ice-cold water from the river got rid of most of her fatigue and thirst. <em> There should be a clearing upstream </em>. The girl remembered that scene again and started searching. Around twenty more minutes and Lady Luck turned her smile on Romelia, there was a clear path that could be easily followed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~***~</p><p>   Days were passing much the same for Alucard. He has spent them alone in the castle with only his routine and his memories to keep him company.  Sypha and Trevor left him as a guardian of this castle and Belmont Keep. This castle that he grew up in, where his mother laughed and where he killed his father with his own hands. Images of his past, long gone and recent, hunt him constantly.  <em> You should have let me die, cursed Belmont, instead I am shackled here by illusional duty and inherited need to “help people”. </em>Alucard tries to adjust to his loneliness, but he misses his friends. He didn’t have any human contact in a month and it’s adding to the trauma on his psyche. </p><p>   It’s dinner time and Alucard is accompanied only by two dolls resembling Sypha and Trevor that he created. They sit on a shelf across from his kitchen table and he is having a “conversation” with them by enacting each in turn while he eats. His state is quickly deteriorating and he is too aware of it.  </p><p>"Oh my god, I am losing my mind. It's only been a month... I think..."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The baby meets her toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some issues get resolved and new opportunities arise</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are safely past first introduction chapter and moving a bit more freely in the plot now. Please take a second to comment after reading this to let me know what you think/feel this is my first work and any feedback will help!</p><p>Thank you for the lovely Sophie and anxietyclowned for beta reading. </p><p>---------------------------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>    Whoa, that’s a big ass castle, no arguments about it. So strange, that I couldn’t spot it until I got this close. Probably some kind of magic. </em> Romelia looked around, trying to estimate where to start her search for the lone hero Alucard. The castle stood at the border of Belmont Keep and was huge, it would take days, weeks even, to find someone in this place. <em> I need to make him come to me, no other way about it. Let’s just hope he is in a friendly mood. </em>The young woman chose to copy Alucard's mother's approach and make a frontal attack. She walked past crumbling gates and deserted corridors, shrinking apprehensively from deep shadows and recesses. </p><p>- Hello! Anybody home? - Romelia raised her voice, secretly hoping that the castle was inhabited only by the half-vampire she was searching for.</p><p>
  <em> No wonder the guy is going crazy, who in their right mind decides to live in the decaying grave the size of a small town. Are those bones?! Those are, by the gods, they even left the bodies to just rot away. On the other hand, it’s unreal to clean this castle with only one person but he could have chosen a more welcoming place to live in! </em>
</p><p>- I don’t have a place to stay and the night is drawing near. - She tried again, praying to everything holy that she wasn’t just inviting some beastie to free dinner of tender maiden flesh. The minutes crawled by with no answer and Romelia started to really get nervous, at least six back-up plans creating themselves independently in her mind. Then a cold voice rang in the hollow space of the castle's walls, scaring Romelia half to death. </p><p>- You could stay here… If I determine that you are worth the trouble.</p><p><em> Let me see you, mister reindeer! </em>With a slightly hysterical giggle Romelia looked at the source of the voice meeting a raised blond brow of Adrian Tepes better known as Alucard...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>- Two more rounds around the Keep. - A calm voice called from somewhere and Romelia cursed internally because there was no way she was voicing anything aloud in the breathless state she was in. </p><p>   In two weeks since she got her permission to live in the castle the half-vampire took the role of surrogate older brother slash torturer. They quickly concluded that Romelia was not fit for outdoor activities, much less fighting, so she was forbidden to go outside alone in addition to starting training under Alucards unrelenting tutelage. Any illusions and expectations she may have had about fancy swordplay and graceful hand-to-hand combats were shattered in ten seconds. </p><p>- Your stamina is virtually non-existent, - Alucard said with a bored look on his face. - You would be out of breath before the fight even starts. Before anything else, we need to strengthen your body.</p><p>And so the torture began. Running in the mornings, before lunch and dinner. Forced walks to the top floor of the highest tower and back after breakfast and before going to bed. Weight lifting exercises in the form of a pail of water from the stream any time she needed a bath “But the castle has a plumbing system, Alucard!”. By the end of the first week, Romelia hated her decision to come to this world, along with the blond guy she foolishly felt sympathetic for. By the end of the third, when her muscles built up a bit and she got used to the routine, she still hated the guy, but sullenly agreed with his training methods. At least the food was good, Alucard turned out to be a phenomenal cook.</p><p>- Did you fall asleep on your feet? Should I bring you some cold water? - Alucard’s sudden appearance by her side didn’t make Romelia jump out of her skin as it did for the first several times the bastard used the trick on her. </p><p><em> They are correct to say that a person can get used to virtually anything. </em>The girl moved her eyes to the man by her side, stubbornly not reacting to him in any other way.</p><p>- If you want to finish this training before lunch you need to move Romy - Alucards tone was quiet and conversational. He started to call her that after she slipped one time and called him Alu, now it was their inside joke and sort of stuck. </p><p>- I am running! Not everyone can move with the lightning speed as you do! - Romelia knew she sounded like a child, but she hated running notwithstanding, that it got easier the longer she trained.</p><p>- And not everyone can banter while they keep running, congratulations, you moved up a grade. - It was a wry answer. Alucard had proven to be not only a great cook, but also a bottomless pit of irony and creative comebacks.</p><p>Romelia didn’t answer and continued running. In spite of this friendly atmosphere and appearance of friendship, there was distrust and careful monitoring from the half-vampire and she couldn’t blame him. She had no solid story to tell him about herself and her reasons for being here. All she could tell him during their first meeting and subsequent interrogation were scattered facts and poorly thought-out half-truths. Her name was Romelia Fayn, 17 years old, clerk apprentice. She lived an ordinary life with her parents, they were not poor, but surely not rich and influential. Her parents made sure she was relatively educated and she had no clue how she came to be in the woods. She went to sleep like usual and woke up in this place. She didn’t tell him the name of her home-town “you wouldn’t know it, it's a really remote and small place”. And to make her lack of knowledge about this world less evident she pretended to be well educated within the range of her apprenticeship and daily life, but to be deficient in the geography, politics, and other matters. </p><p><em> I need to find some way to gather more information about this world, maybe make Alucard teach me in addition to this training thing we have going on. Although I am a bit scared of him teaching me anything, he is a ruthless teacher. But I can’t think of any other way to prepare for the arrival of Taka and Sumi. Ideally, it would be great to avoid that event entirely, but it is not possible for me in the current situation, I don’t even know the exact time of their arrival. All I can do is to gain Alucard’s friendship and trust and hope it will be enough to tip the scales to my side when the time comes. </em>Romelia would have felt like a hypocrite if her feelings of sympathy and brotherly love for the half-vampire were less sincere. Presently she would continue to act naturally without any inner plot considering the genuine good chemistry she and Alucard seemed to have.</p><p>Finally she was done with her training and looked piteously at Alucard. </p><p>- All right, all right, go wash up and we can take a break, maybe you will decide to help me with the preparation of our meal this time. </p><p>To this point, Romelia successfully hid her ability to cook and use modern facilities that the castle was full of. Partially because she was that lazy but mostly being unsure of her acting talent and ability to act like she didn’t know what all those gadgets were and how they worked. </p><p>- I will make us tea. - She found a safe enough answer.</p><p>A few minutes later in her room, Romelia looked into the mirror straightening the shirt she borrowed from Alucard. He offered her to take whatever she could find around the castle and a logical step would be to use Lisa's clothes, but Romelia didn’t feel comfortable wearing the clothes of Alucard's mother, afraid to remind him unnecessarily of her tragic death. So the girl improvised, taking from the women's wardrobe only those articles of clothing that she could safely incorporate in her tomboyish image. </p><p>Back in the kitchen, Romelia turned to look at the two dolls, still sitting on the shelf and pretended to not know who those were made after.</p><p>- These dolls are really good made, how did you come into possession of them? - She asked Alucard with an innocent smile.</p><p>- It was actually I, who made those in my moment of utmost boredom. They represent two of my friends, who are currently traveling the world, fighting monsters, and protecting the poor, I believe. - Was an answer, thankfully cheerful and habitually sarcastic.</p><p><em> This may be my chance to change our location! </em>The light bulb image popped in Romelia’s head and she barely concealed her excitement.</p><p>- Why didn’t you come with them? Are they far? In some town? Maybe we could come there and try to get some information about how I got here and meet them at the same time. Two birds with one stone. - Romelia forced herself to stop and lower her gaze, realizing she is asking a person she has known for only two weeks to travel with her and generally help her deal with her personal problems. - Sorry, I am being really rude, assuming that you would have time and will to come anywhere with me when you don’t owe me anything and already did so much for me.</p><p>Alucard was silent for a few minutes, continuing with his meal and not looking at the girl.</p><p>- I undoubtedly do not owe you anything and you <b>were </b>rude, but I’ll grant you some leeway because of your age and circumstances. I believe any normal person would want to return home to their family. - The half-vampire finally said. - You know… it might be a good idea, all things considered. I did start to get awfully bored here in the woods. And traveling will help with your training. But! You will have to listen to me unquestionably and instantly as I say. If you are ready for it, we can go the day after tomorrow. I will need to make some preparations before we leave.</p><p>Romelia could only vigorously nod. Internally she was doing a crazy victory dance. This was turning out So well! <em> Not to jinx it, but I hope we can disappear from here right before the noses of Sumi and Taka. Lady Luck, please grant me your favor for a few more days, I promise to make it up to you! </em></p><p>- We are going on an adventure!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>   Traveling with Alucard was extremely fun if physically taxing. He had an immense knowledge of different plants and animals and didn’t withhold it. He also had tons of interesting stories to tell in the evenings by the fire. Traveling with Alucard reminded Romelia of the school trip she had in high school with her friends. Now that she didn’t have to worry about meeting Japanese siblings, she could really relax and fully enjoy this experience. Also, the half-vampire started to train her in actual combat, in Romelias personal case, survival tactics were a priority. And she was forced to start cooking - there was no need to pretend as Romelia had no clue on how to cook on the campfire.</p><p> </p><p>- You need to be able to feed yourself when I am not around and your future husband will be eternally thankful to me. - Alucard said smugly, supervising Romelia’s use of a hunting knife.</p><p>- What if I want a wife and not a husband? </p><p>- I believe the digestive system does not vary in male and female, you could get yourself a harem or a donkey for all I care, they all would be deeply grateful to me for your abilities.</p><p> </p><p> Alucard told her that Belmont and Sypha went to find Speakers before heading on to clear the remains of the monster's army at Braila. </p><p>- They would probably pass Lindenfeld, so we will head in that direction albeit I am sure we won’t be able to catch up to them there, they have almost two months of advantage over us. But it is a good starting point and a place to restock and get you some clothes.</p><p>In reply to that comment Romelia hid her reddened cheeks, she did not expect the dhampir to notice her state of dress. </p><p>- Do we need to hunt something? I don’t want to use your money if I can help it.</p><p>The sun was moving towards the horizon and Alucard started scanning for a secure place to camp. He explained to Romelia that even supposing that the area was relatively safe with a few monsters - finding an easy to protect place to rest at night was imperative to one's well being. The girl tended to agree after one memorable encounter.</p><p> </p><p>They were four days into their travel and Romelia was feeling particularly fretful. She would snap at Alucard every few words and contradict his every suggestion, until finally in the typical teenage temper tantrum the girl stomped in the opposite direction from her companion calling a short “I’ll go look for some berries”. Not looking where she was going and completely forgetting everything she was taught, Romelia tramped through the bushes making a great deal of noise and moving beyond the safer area exposed to sunlight. The shadow to her left moved, but the girl did not pay attention until it was almost too late. A movement of hot air extremely close got Romelia’s attention and she instinctively jumped out of the way. Something putrid and clearly toxic was sizzling in the place her body just vacated and a nauseating creature, closely reminding a tree frog if they could grow to the size of sheep and were covered in slime, prepared to strike again. Her body going into shock, Romelia wasn’t able so much as to scream and call for help, not to mention act in some way and use her recent training to get away from the monstrosity before her eyes. With eyes wide open and body shaken with shudders the girl prepared for the worst.<em> It really came to death by a monster! Alucard will have a fit if he doesn’t drive himself into a grave with guilt. Mother of Gods, but this thing is disgusting. </em> All kinds of random thoughts were running in her head, not helping the matter at hand, Romelia watched with crazed fascination as the creature’s maw opened and a freakishly long tongue made its way to her chest, only to be cut in half by the silver slash of Alucard’s sword. <em> I told you so. </em> A voice, suspiciously resembling that of her savior said in her mind while the real Alucard gritted </p><p>- We will speak about this latter, - successfully making a minced frog out of the monster.</p><p>Obviously that was the last temper tantrum in their history. Romelia was allowed to snuggle close to Alucard while sleeping that night. The sleeping arrangement became somewhat habitual to them.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~***~</p><p>According to the plot of the show, Trevor and Sypha would get into a lot of action at Lindenfeld and Romelia wasn’t sure if she wanted to be a part of that. After her fiasco with the frog monster, Alucard started to set up purposeful encounters with some of the monsters in the area to get her used to real combat situations, but she surely was not ready for an all-out battle with demon horde from hell. It was hard to figure out the timeline in the show for her, but Romelia hoped that by the time they got to the city, Trevor and Sypha would be long gone and they would get only rumors and stories from the pairs visiting there. Living in the castle with Alucard, surrounded by technological and magical wonders of the place, Romelia forgot that she was initially in the medieval world where women were burned alive for being scientists and an angry mob of local friendly villagers could raid your home and kill everyone in it if they were made to believe you served the Devil. Some evenings with Alucard left her speechless by his nonplussed recalling of cold-blood murders he had done or witnessed in the name of justice or revenge. She really had not comprehended how fundamentally different the morals and views of different eras were.  Sitting by the fire with her head on the blond dhampirs shoulder, Romelia had to wonder how grave and deep his trauma really ran, to make a hardened warrior of this century break down like he did before she met him. How many scars and unhealed wounds were still there, ready to inflame at the barest hint of uncleanness? At this moment she started to doubt her ability to heal him completely. </p><p>- What’s wrong? Is little Romy cold? - Alucard teased gently noticing her mood </p><p>- Little Romy is sleepy and thinking about the meaning of life, - Romelia answered half-seriously, which made her companion gasp exaggeratedly. </p><p>- You really must be tired, if your mind went to such a complex place, be careful not to break something in that pretty little head.</p><p>- You’re an ass. - Romelia muttered, pushing Alucard to lay down on his back, - Move, I am using you as my pillow tonight as payback for that statement. </p><p>- I pamper you too much, be grateful, - half-vampire good-naturedly allowed himself to be maneuvered. - You would tell me if something really was wrong? - He asked after a minute of silence, a note of vulnerability and uncertainty in his voice.</p><p>- For the love of God, Alu, of course I would, stop worrying about silly stuff, - Romelia may have sounded annoyed, but she cuddled close and warmly. They would be ok, she decided with a small smile and let sleep take over.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Two more weeks passed uneventfully. They came by a few settlements that were still intact because of their size and worthlessness. Alucard did not allow them to stay long, unwilling to draw unnecessary attention - they would get a bit of provision, check the latest rumors, and move on without even spending the night. This evening wasn’t special in any way, they hunted for food, trained, and were getting ready to call it a day. The weather was warm and the night sky clear and full of stars so Romelia placed her makeshift bed at some distance from the dhampir, earning a frown in return. They would sleep together more and more often, to the point where Romelia started to feel like a living, breathing teddy bear. The arrangement was completely platonic. Romelia believed that Alucard’s loneliness and uncertainty came out this way, his mind seeking to reassure him that he was not alone anymore. She was at once happy and scared of the influence she had on him. That she could with her mere presence and simple touch of hand at night make his sleep free of nightmares. She was no psychologist and could easily blunder in her attempts to heal him, leading to catastrophic consequences. <em> I was so arrogant when I decided to dive here, no wonder my applications were not approved. I didn’t even have a clear purpose for this dive. Can’t say I do now… But I realize this is not a game where I can hit restart infinitely, even if I had enough time left for that I don’t think I would be emotionally ready to go through it again.  </em></p><p>As if her thoughts had drawn attention to her, Romelia had a visitor in the dreamscape that night. Her trainer took the appearance of a sparkling blue butterfly, the image she was too familiar with. His voice was cold and imposing when he delivered the Council’s decision: she had only half a year of dive left before she would be forcefully removed from this realm. No formal complaint would be accepted as she broke the rules to make this dive in the first place. She was allowed to interrupt the dive should she feel the need to seek advice or do research. </p><p>Romelia opened her eyes looking at the sky that calmed her just a few hours ago without blinking. Six more months. Just short six months, what could one do in such an insufficient time interval? <em> I can’t play this by ear as I did until now. I need to sit down calmly and make a real plan this time. The plan will allow Alucard to reach the place and company that will make him content with himself and his life for a long time. </em> Romelia sat up and turned her head to look at the sleeping half-vampire. <em> I will need to return to my world. I could just break the dive and then return to this exact same place, but something tells me it’s not the best decision. It would be best if I could separate from Alucard naturally with a promise to meet at the set time and place.  </em></p><p>“I guess it’s time to stop dilly-dallying,” Romelia whispered, shutting her eyes. </p><p>Unbeknown to her, the yellow inhuman eyes of half-vampire followed her every movement, hidden by the long lashes and night's darkness. Her whispered words made Alucard clench his jaw. He knew she had secrets, things she didn’t tell him for whatever reasons. However, this journey and the time they spent together at the castle also lead him to believe that Romelia didn’t have malicious intentions towards him. The girl's obvious stress made him scared and angry, negative thoughts dragging him in different directions and leaving his mind and soul in disarray. Alucard wanted to grab Romelia and make her tell him everything here and now but he understood her well enough to realize, the more he pushes, the more stubborn and secretive she will become. <em> She could leave you alone, like how she found you. Broken and half-crazed. </em> Alucard couldn’t contain the pitiful whimper that left him at that thought and shuddered, when not a minute passed and he felt gentle fingers touching his forehead. Calming him down like she did many times before. He opened his eyes to meet her concerned gaze, searching in its depths for answers. </p><p>- I’m afraid we will have to hasten our steps and find a way to meet your friends sooner. - Romelia said with a deep breath and stopped talking - letting him know with just that, that there would be no further explanations. And knowing he was being a fool Alucard did not ask for more, just nodded and pulled her close. Silencing the storm in his mind with her warmth and proximity.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Someone commented that I was running away with details in the first chapters, but then it got better and didn't disturb the flow of the story. What are your feelings on the matter? Do you need more or less information? On what topics?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The pink glasses get taken away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Romelia has to face the consequences of her actions and learn how unprepared she is for Castlevania. Also - we meet an old friend!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anxietyclowned did a beta-read for this chapter<br/>I apologize for any plot holes. Feel free to point them out to me. I am very interested in what you think of the story so far and what are your thoughts about future events. Please share in the comments.<br/>-------------------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Seeing Lindenfeld was hard. When you watch a movie or read a book you can’t truly perceive the devastation of the people who lived through a tragedy. Looking at the ruined and mostly abandoned town and expressions of hopelessness and daze on its inhabitants, Romelia felt sad and powerless. There was nothing she could do to help these people. This was what war looked like in a nutshell. Nothing romantic or heroic about it. Romelia stood to the side, afraid to draw the attention of someone and be forced to interact with them. Meanwhile, Alucard went to talk to locals to try and find out what happened. Since that night, when Romelia got her deadline, the dhampir acted more and more coldly, even rude towards her with each passing day only getting worse. At the same time, he was almost obsessively possessive of Romelia’s time and personal space. The dissonance betrayed by his body language clearly hitting on growing distress. <em> Will I break him instead of healing? </em>The girl thought sorrowfully. </p><p>- It seems this place fell victim to some sort of massive magical curse, along with a visit from a big pack of night creatures. Trevor and Sypha, my friends, were in the middle of the fight. They left about a week ago. If we move swiftly with taking minimum breaks we will be able to catch up to them at the next trading post. - Alucard spoke in a voice void of emotions. His tone was in general deadpan or sarcastic when speaking with her,  but this got to a whole new level of ice-cold-speak. Even with all the depression around them and understanding that she was the reason for such behavior, Romelia couldn't stop herself from getting mad. </p><p>- Now listen!.. - She began saying in an affronted tone when the commotion started at the nearest gathering of townspeople. Simultaneously, a man with torn out eyes, face covered in blood, stumbled past the ruined gates of the town. </p><p>- Someone, help! - He cried and Alucard was by his side in a blink of an eye. </p><p>- Here, let me help you. - Dhampir took the man by the hand carefully as not to frighten him. - What happened? - He asked while Romelia ran to the well, to bring back a water-soaked piece of cloth to wash away the blood and see to the man's injuries. </p><p>The story the man told was almost mundane. He and a few others decided to leave this town and try their luck at some other place. They did not have a family to tie them down to this place and after the tragedy, they had even fewer reasons to stay here. They managed to travel relatively far but then were ambushed by a swarm of winged monsters, who presumably escaped from the hell-gate that was opened at Lindenfeld. “Or maybe they came from some other place, you never know nowadays”.  The strange thing was that the creatures didn’t kill or eat everyone. “It’s like they were choosing” - the man said. “Before they took my eyes I saw them flying to the east, in the direction of the mountains”. </p><p>Alucard was silent for a long time after that. He helped to tend to the human’s injuries but after -  moved under the shadow of the warehouse and stayed there for at least fifteen minutes, until Romelia came to stand before him. </p><p>- You want to go help them, don’t you? - She said kindly, not judging him or reminding that they had to hurry. Partly, because she understood his deep need to help the innocent and partly for egotistical reasons - they didn’t really need to catch up to his so-called friends, Romelia just figured leaving Alucard with them would be less cruel, than ditching him all alone. - I don’t mind going. Truthfully, I would prefer it if we went. Something clearly strange is going on and I would like to know what it is before it comes to bite me in the ass.</p><p>Her last words seduced a smirk from her companion, very rare these days and for that more precious. </p><p>- So unladylike. All right, we will go.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>- Mercy, thy name was lost here. - Whispered Romelia with a voice hoarse from throwing up several times, her stomach unable to endure what her eyes and nose were perceiving. When she saw that scene with the human-rainfall within Isaac’s Arc, she thought it horribly poetic. The scenes of torn limbs and gushing blood were icky at worst. But now… only Alucards warm hand and strong fingers, that run along her spine and massaged the base of her neck distractedly, allowed her not to lose herself to mindless horror. </p><p>- Are you able to go on? - Alucard asked quietly. Since they entered this area and the dhampir caught scent of blood his demeanor changed drastically. It was like some stone or ice person replaced him: face and voice turning expressionless and eyes sharp, he spoke in short, to the point, phrases and didn’t linger to see if there were any survivors. At this moment Romelia could see the seasoned warrior he was, the only sign of <b>her </b>Alucard were those same touches that guarded her sanity. - It will only get worse, the further into the enemies territory we delve. And from the number of corpses around - there are too many beasts for me to protect you efficiently. You will have to fend for yourself. Be honest with yourself  - it is best we turn back while we can if you won’t be able to act and think rationally. </p><p>- Not one for coddling in the middle of a bloodbath, eh, Alu? - Romelia answered sharply. His words hurt her pride but were full of logic and even concern. The girl inhaled and exhaled several times, breathing through her mouth to minimize the intake of stench of blood and rotten flesh. - I will not falter. - Romelia took out the short sword she was the most comfortable with. She straightened up and made a move with her free hand for Alucard to lead the way. - And Alu… thanks for the cold shoulder, I needed it.</p><p>The dhampir did not answer verbally, just a slight deep of his chin in acknowledgment and they were moving on. </p><p> </p><p>   In the next hour or so Romelia understood a few things about herself and the world in general. Firstly - she would never become a connoisseur of gore and horror, one look at her lower body stained in blood, dirt and who knows what part of living (and not so much) creatures and any love she might have had for the shows like Hannibal went flying. She also would become fanatically vegetarian and eat only bright and cheerfully colored foods for the foreseeable future because of the same reasons. You <b>do not</b> want to look at the perfectly edible hamburger and think of human insides, thank you very much! Secondly - she mastered an undoubtedly ancient technique of “taking a back seat in your own mind” or “taken vacation” for short. Her inner self cuddled under a fluffy warm blanket somewhere in the deepest part of her mind on the nice couch with a cup of hot chocolate and watched the events of the corporal world as if it was some sort of fascinating but disgusting show. This same part of her mind recognized that this was an unhealthy coping mechanism and that the consequences, after she got down from this funk, would be severe. But there simply was not time to look for a better solution! The last living human they encountered was mercilessly killed by Alucard in, ironically, an act of mercy “There was nothing anyone could do for him. He was going to die in any event. I just saved him from unnecessary suffering”. Which led to third - Romelia was starting to hate Alucard. Which, most likely, was his desire and understanding of that part led to more anger and “starting to hate”. So, all in all, they had a merry climb up the rocky and bloody cliff until Alucard found a cave with an entrance to the tunnel. </p><p>- Stay close behind me, - Alucard ordered and the girl nodded obediently. The dhampir trained her well and encounters with local monsters helped to harden her instincts: she could face small or even medium sized enemies on her own, but would there be more enemies or a stronger opponent and Romelia would surely die. </p><p>The pair moved slowly as even the slightest noise carried an echo in a tunnel. Alucard could move silently and preternaturally fast, he also had perfect night vision, but Romelia was only human and leaving her at the entrance of the cave was not an option after what they’ve seen. They needn’t have worried - the tunnel was utterly empty, not even a colony of bats in its depths. After what felt like hours, the pair reached a huge chamber, or more precisely several caves, connected artificially into one enormous room. At the back of it a water stream could be heard - probably a river going underground at some point. Runes and alchemical symbols were drawn in blood and clay all around, they covered the floor, walls and even some parts of the ceiling. Alucard going stiff beside her drew her attention and Romelia turned to see what made him react this way. </p><p>- Belmont! - Alucard hissed and disappeared from her sight to reappear alongside a hidden in the deep shadows figure in the next moment.</p><p>- Son of a bitch! What are you doing here, fang-face? - Trevor looked around sharply, making sure no one but half-vampire noticed him.</p><p>- Dealing with your mess apparently. - Calm, for Belmont was not injured in any way, but familiarly annoyed at the hunter, Alucard answered. - Where is Sypha?</p><p>- That is what I am trying to figure out! - Dark haired human threw back. - We were sure there were no more demons after we managed to close off that hell-gate in the monastery. Amateurs mistake - us we discovered a few days later when Sypha got kidnapped by a bunch of flyers. I assume you heard what happened and I don’t need to tell the whole story? - At Alucard's short nod, Trevor took a deep breath and slumped against the wall behind him. - Most likely they are a part of the same group. Maybe they had more than one higher demon leading and the ones that escaped plan to finish what the others couldn’t in Lindenfeld. They would need a mage or conduit to open the gate - Sypha. I followed their tracks to this place… </p><p>The hunter looked tired and sad. There was a very high possibility Sypha was already dead, used as a sacrifice to get more power. </p><p>- Let's hope they need her to perform some rituals and she is still alive. - Alucard muttered quietly, unable to assure his friend but unwilling to give up too soon.</p><p>- I assume this place is safe, seeing as you left me all alone. - Angry feminine voice spoke suddenly from a few feet away and both Alucard and Belmont turned in the direction - ready to attack. - Hi there, I am the student-slash-travel partner of this blond moron. - Romelia waved with a fake cheer. - Care to introduce us properly or did you manners disappear while I wasn’t watching? - The girl turned to dhampir with an icy glare and ignored Trevor's bark of “I like this one, she is feisty!”. Of course she knew who Belmont was. Most of the time she hated the guy with a passion of erupting volcano.  But Alucard only spoke of his “friends” abstractly, never describing their looks - therefore Romelia had to play a fool. </p><p>- Romy, - witnessing the girls anger, Alucard moved to her side almost unconsciously, curving the hand not holding a sword around her waist, which made Trevor look at them curiously. - This is Trevor Belmont, I told you about him and Sypha. </p><p>- Ah, you did. - Romelia smiled sweetly, letting her anger soften. - Nice to meet you, my name is Romelia, Alucard is taking care of me at the moment. - She gave a slight bow, avoiding touching the other human. </p><p>- For the love of… why do all the woman around you have to be so polite and educated?! - Trevor uttered, nodding and smirking in return. - You will have to share the full story of coming together another time. I am awfully curious as to how that partnership came to fruition but at this very moment we don’t have time for chit chat. Sorceresses to save - night creatures to kill, all that fun.</p><p> Without waiting for an answer, the hunter moved deeper into the cave, looking for other exits. </p><p>- He is very sure of himself isn’t he?..</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you OopsImFade and thisismeroy for their comments. They helped me tons!<br/>Apparently I have huge BLOCKS in place of paragraphs \xOx/<br/>I will try very hard to redeem myself XD .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The caverns system. It will only get worse before it gets better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for kudos! They make my day every time I open AO3. They also confirm that people like what they see and make me want to continue my efforts.<br/>This chapter is purposefully short. I had to set the mood and move things along a bit.<br/>@justasimplecarbohydrate helped to edit this chapter</p><p>I got some feedback from my readers, so I will add here some explanations (hint - comment or ask me privately for things that interest you!)<br/><i> "I was a little confused why they had to stop for Alucard to translate the symbols".</i><br/>The symbols are reference to the alchemic symbols Sypha and St.Germain saw in the show - the ones the night creatures showed to the priests. There are different magic/alchemic symbols and normal people don't know / understand them.<br/>-------------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- How was it even possible to get this place to function without anyone noticing? I am not saying they built it; the place looks ancient, and why would night creatures need to build anything in the first place? There must have been some sort of activity though—something had to have attracted the attention of the locals. . .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- If you don’t shut up, the main attraction is going to be us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor interrupted her sharply and Romelia wisely followed his order. She might hate Belmont, but he was an experienced hunter and ignoring his command in the middle of the enemy territory would be stupid. She glanced shortly at Alucard, met his eyes, and pressed on.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they moved deeper still into the underground maze, the caverns and tunnels interlocked to create a complicated maze. Some of the same symbols they saw before could be spotted here and there as if marking their passage. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It would be great if I knew what they mean.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Romelia thought regretfully, noticing yet another symbol. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Knowledge is power and if I could read those glyphs I could guess what the demons have planned. But we are rushing forward without any sort of plan. I can understand Trevor doing it– he's a typical muscle-brain, but Alucard... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Romelia forced down a frustrated sigh. She didn’t want to jinx it, but this situation couldn’t end well no matter how she looked at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to find mortals with enough magical potential to help with their plan, but now the horde had not only humans able to fuel the ritual but an actual sorcerer. The demons could afford to celebrate. After a feast of two days and three nights, the horde settled down in the deepest part of the caverns. They were full of human flesh, healed and stronger than ever, the remains of their prey outside a grim testament to the fact. The prisoners were held in a small cave, high above the ground, guarded by a magical grid and flyer guards. There was some stolen food and water in the cave– the humans had to stay alive until the ritual was finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the orders of the strongest and most intelligent demons, the smaller night creatures drew alchemic symbols all around the underground tunnels and caverns. Most were to help direct and gather the energy they will need soon. A few others were meant to alert the horde of intruders. The demons weren’t particularly concerned about those</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>the humans would need to bring an army of trained warriors to be able to harm them in this natural fort. Additionally, the moment they opened a new portal to Hell, more of their brethren would come through. There would be no stopping them then. The leading trio shared a telepathic cheer; a little longer and they could start the last step of the plan, they just had to take control of the sorceress's mind to do so. They weakened her body and suppressed her magic. Her mind was influenced constantly by one of them</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>it wouldn’t be long before she broke…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- We need to stop! - after mindless walking around and numerous magical symbols encountered along the way, Romelia put her foot down and made her companions take a break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You don’t have a clue where we are going. We may roam these caverns for days before we find Sypha. I understand you are worried, but we won’t be able to help her if we are exhausted. - Seeing irritation and protest on Trevor’s face, the girl raised her hands in the international sign of peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I know you and Alucard are strong and can continue, but I am a novice traveler. I am already very tired and it will only get worse if I don’t rest. You won’t gain any advantages from my mistakes during the battle due to excessive fatigue. We may as well use this opportunity to gather our thoughts and create a plan of action.  - Romelia smiled, playing up her youthfulness in an attempt to sway the hunter. He relented, and after some scouting they made a camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alucard kept silent all this time, but when the preparations were finished, he sat down next to Romelia and offered his shoulder for her to rest upon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their forced rest, the half-vampire used his knowledge of magical rituals to decipher some of the symbols and their purpose. They found the pattern for energy redirection and followed the path to the horde's inner sanctum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One look at the mass of demons of all shapes and sizes in the cavern made Romelia stop in her tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is no way for the three of us to fight them and survive. Even with Alucard’s vampire strength and Trevor's training, there are more than three dozen of them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl moved her eyes to her companions, hoping against hope that they would change their minds and find some other way to deal with the present crisis. Alas, there was no other way. Looking for help would take too much time. Besides, who would they bring? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alucard and I will get their attention and cover you. - Trevor placed his large hands on her shoulders, looking calmly in her eyes. - Romelia, your only goal is to get Sypha out of that cell and then hightail it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- How am I supposed to get through the magical fence? I am no mage, Trevor! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Just damage those symbols around the cage - that should remove the fence. Me and the fang-face will take care of the possible magic wielders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alu… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It will be fine, - Alucard kissed her head before moving in position, ready to attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It will not…</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rinse and repeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get a glimpse at the real world and Romelia's everyday life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@justasimplecarbohydrate and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestqr">littlestqr</a>  worked on editing this chapter.<br/>Some more answers for questions and feedback I got:<br/><i>I don't know much about the horde and what exactly they are or their story, but I'm assuming it has to do with the series again and will make more sense with that. </i><br/>The horde are a big group of night creatures and demons from Hell. They all look different - you can let your imagination run. The stronger the demon - the more intellectual and knowledgeable they are.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fact that they survived could be called a victory. There was no heroic moment of celebration, they didn’t miraculously kill all the demons and save the world. They ran. Ran as fast and as far as they could get and then hid. But they survived and they got Sypha out, and in Romelia’s opinion, that counted as a victory. </p><p>Sypha was unconscious. Romelia came to the conclusion that this coma-like state was due to the stress caused by the demon's influence. It would take time for the damage to be healed, if it healed at all—the brain was a tricky thing. Trevor had several broken ribs, multiple cuts and burns, and his leg had gotten acid spit on it. He probably had a concussion too. Alucard wasn’t much better, but he healed as they went, by virtue of his vampire genetics. </p><p>Romelia… her right shoulder was dislocated, the wrist broken. She had multiple cuts that bleed freely, but she was more concerned with the internal damages she surely had. It was hard to move—maybe due to the injuries in general, or maybe something was wrong with her spine. When she breathed, there was this strange gurgle in her chest. The pain was almost unbearable. Only adrenaline and sheer stubbornness allowed her to get as far as she did, far enough to be temporarily safe, before her knees gave out as if she had been cut down. </p><p>- Romy! - Alucard managed to save her from hitting her head on the ground and laid her down gently </p><p>- Alucard… Listen… - Romelia managed to force out. She had to go to the hospital, but she wanted to explain things, not disappear into thin air. </p><p>- I know you’ve noticed I have secrets and didn’t tell you the whole story. Sorry about that. It wasn’t the right time and I didn’t know how to explain things properly. - </p><p>Romelia paused for a moment, breathing through the pain and dizziness. </p><p>- I have to go away. Hey, no! Not like that! - Noticing the panic on dhampir’s face and realising how her words might have been misunderstood, she hurried to reassure Alucard. </p><p>- I am not going to die, but to heal properly, I need to literally go away. I have magic. - The girl frowned at her own words but continued. - It is something like personal access to the Infinity Corridor. I… - </p><p>A coughing fit interrupted her explanation and Romelia had to stop to rest and simply breathe. </p><p>- I <b>will </b>come back soon, Alu. Please trust me! - She touched his hand with her cold fingers. </p><p>- Find a safe place and let your friends recover. I want you all to be in top shape when I get back, yeah? - </p><p>She waited for his short nod, then—with a parting brief kiss to his temple—disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>~***~</p><p>
  <span>It took two months to get released from the hospital. She had broken her dive in her trainer’s study and he’d swiftly called for an ambulance. Injuries during a dive were not that uncommon, although hers were more severe than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing much had changed, as no time had passed here during her dive. The only noticeable difference was a new comic book</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>the new story made by her dive. It was a strange and eye-opening experience to read it. Romelia spoke with her trainer about it and about her dive; it was reassuring to have him as a backup. True, the time limit for the dive still existed, but talking to the far more experienced diver helped a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being at home, away from Alucard and his world, also helped Romelia to look at the situation from another perspective, to take a step back and think deeply about what she did and would do. It also took some getting used to. She felt not unlike a soldier coming back from a war zone</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>every sound and sudden movement made her jump and get ready to defend herself. Her trainer made her see a counselor that specialized for post-dive adaptation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After one last consultation from her trainer, with his blessing, she made a dive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~***~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romelia’s destination was Belmonts Keep again, a month after their encounter with the demon horde. Even if Alucard didn’t bring his friends here, its library was the best place to gather information. Moreover, it had a distance mirror in case she needed to search for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romelia walked down the familiar corridors of the castle. She was better prepared this time, with leather armor on and a short sword and silver dagger</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>specifically balanced for her hand</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>strapped to her waist and leg. She had a small backpack with a change of clothes and some non-perishable food. Her gait was silent and her gaze sharp. Alchemy courses, emergency stress control techniques, first aid and close combat training.  It took her three additional months in her own world to reach this level and Romelia didn’t waste her training, fully aware that her life would be at stake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning in the direction of Alucard’s room Romelia paused, listening carefully. She debated calling out, but decided against it in case the enemies had found this place. She stepped into the dark room. The heavy curtains were shut, blocking out any sunlight. There was no musty smell, however</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>someone must have cleaned the place recently. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, Romelia moved slowly. But no matter how careful and attentive she was, her human senses were no match for a dhampir. From one heartbeat to another, she was slammed into the closest wall face first, her arm held behind her back in a bruising grip. </span>
</p><p>- Not some poor girl, lost in the forest anymore, mmm, Romy? - a dangerously silky voice spoke close to her ear. </p><p>
  <em> He is angry. Predictably.  </em>
</p><p>- Hello Alu… miss me? - Romelia hoped her disappearing act didn’t turn Alucard completely against her. She did try to give some explanation beforehand, after all. - I hope things didn’t get worse from the last time we saw each other. How are Trevor and Sypha? - the girl continued as if they were talking over a cup of tea. She didn’t even try to move, knowing full well it would be impossible for her to get free if the dhampir didn’t want her to. </p><p>Alucard’s grip on her hand tightened almost to the point of breaking bones, before he let her go with a shove. </p><p>- At least you keep your promises. - he said from beside the window, the curtains opened now. </p><p>- I tend to, yes. -</p><p>There was a long pause after that, too many emotions and thought to be voiced.</p><p>- I missed you. - Romelia finally said. A simple statement of a fact, yet so fragile and precious.</p><p>Alucard made a broken sound and the next moment she was enveloped in his strong arms. </p><p>- I would have come back sooner, but the doctors wouldn't let me. - Romelia whispered into the dhampir’s chest, clinging to him with all her might. </p><p>It was a long time before they parted. </p><p> </p><p>~***~</p><p>Trevor didn’t react to Romelia’s appearance in any special way. The girl didn’t know what exactly the hunter had heard or what Alucard had told him; all she got was a rowdy greeting and his usual jokes. Sypha hadn't fully recovered– she was reacting to outside stimuli and behaving more like a regular sleeping person but still not waking up.</p><p>Alucard and Trevor used some artifacts and wards to protect the area from the horde, keeping tabs on the demons’ movements via the distance mirror. Luckily, there were no repeated attempts of the ritual. For some unknown reason, the horde even abandoned their underground fort. A small blessing. </p><p>That day, after Romelia got settled in her new room (right across from Alucard’s own), they sat in the kitchen with a warm meal on the table before them and had the Talk. </p><p>- My ability is similar to that of Saint Germain. Within the time restrictions, I can travel to any dimension at will. As you might have guessed already, it does not matter how many times I travel to the same dimension as long as I do not exceed the time limit. -</p><p>- Can you control the Infinity Corridor? - Trevor had to know. </p><p>Romelia shook her head slowly, looking the hunter straight in the eyes. - No, I cannot.</p><p>- How much time is left for you here?- Alucard finally asked the most important question. His body stock still, like only a predator could be. His entire attention on Romelia and her answer.</p><p>- Half a year, even less—closer to five months. -</p><p>Silence filled the room again. Everyone was thinking about the things spoken and left unsaid. </p><p>- Well, - Trevor eventually said in his ill-mannered way, placing his plate in the sink, - at least you can skip the boring parts. -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sypha centric</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait. This chapter didn't want to write itself and then run away from me with it's own plot. We get a look at Sypha, how I see her, at least. And a bit of plot moving along with the Romelia and the guys.<br/>@brokenchameleoncircuitliving and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestqr">littlestqr</a> edited it for you and me - big thank you!<br/><br/>Also, it would <b>really</b> help me if you guys would comment and give me pointers. Like if that part was boring or if you would like to know more about this and that. I am going blind atm and it's scary T_T<br/>_______________________<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Sypha’s nightmare:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sypha opened her eyes to the moans of the wind in the old building. Windows and doors creaked and rattled on rusty hinges. Old floorboards groaned. It was eerily dark and very cold. A movement in the darkness nearby drew her attention. At first, Sypha saw only something whitish and hazy. A glowing mass the size of a cat or an infant. The shape came closer; close enough to touch Sypha’s legs, .She couldn’t hold back a scream full of fright and repulsion, her body trying to move away. But there was no sound from her mouth and her body would not move, no matter how hard she tried. Ultimately, after a few minutes of blind panic, Sypha became aware that there was no pain or damage to her person. Summoning all of her willpower she turned her eyes down: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creatures looked like mummified infants– ghostly white, hairless, and shriveled with black holes in place of eyes and open mouths. Thin to the point their bones  poked through their skin.  The ethereal glow only adding to the otherworldly feeling they gave off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creatures hugged Sypha from all sides as if seeking warmth</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another sound from her left, like a splash of water. The ghost-infants started to move closer, covering almost all of her up in their ugly little bodies. Behind them, Sypha could see a flesh-torn, blood-soaked beast rise from the floor and extend a clawed hand towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still wasn’t able to move or use her magic. She looked towards the coming death, willing for Trevor to be there with her, angry at the unfairness of the situation when she was made unable to even fight for herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One after another, the ghost-infants jumped on the beast and it burst into flames. The smell of the burning flesh filled her lungs and made her gag. The glow of the burning beast</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>dead, thankfully</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>lit up the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remaining infants crawled to the floor and Sypha could suddenly move again. She hurried to stand and back away from the beast-turned-bonfire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Ahh, you’ve found yourself a sorcerer… “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A melodic female voice rang in the air and Sypha lit a fireball, looking for the voice’s source frantically. There was no one around her other than three tiny ghost-infants and the barely glowing bones of the burned beast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ What is going on and where am I?” Sypha whispered to herself, frustrated by the circumstances she wasn’t able to control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At her question, one of the infants slipped through the floor. It looked like he had drowned in a small puddle of black oil. Not even two minutes had passed when the infant came back, carrying with it a scroll, which it promptly handed over to Sypha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “For me?” she asked a bit foolishly, but the infant danced happily at her question. Its brothers saved her from the beast, so the scroll likely wasn’t meant to harm her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here goes,” Sypha murmured, unrolling the old paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a map. It looked like a treasure map from pirate stories: with a picture of a human where she presumably was and a big red cross at the end of a dotted path.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that my destination?”the sorceress asked the infants but got only unfathomable gestures in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With no better clues as to where I am and what I am meant to do here, why not?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at the map once again, Sypha moved to the next room, carefully keeping her fireball lit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-*-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon horde had to be dealt with sooner or later. With that goal in mind, Romelia and Alucard charged the shelves of Belmont’s library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor helped by looking over the artifacts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romelia assumed she had an affinity to magic because of her dive abilities and did some extra research in that area. She didn’t have time for something serious, but she managed to learn a few basic spells. Romelia obviously was not as strong as Sypha. Besides, her techniques deviated greatly from what the sorceress used to perform her magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romelia borrowed her ideas from the Shadowhunters TV show: by drawing a specific rune on her body she could instantly activate its powers. That saved time and mana but made it harder to keep track of how much mental energy Romelia had used. She had to be careful not to drain herself or she would be at risk of fainting in the middle of a battle. Additionally, this method safeguarded everyone else from performance mistakes on Romelia’s part.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To reduce the numbers of night creatures more quickly, but still safely, the trio divided the territory around the castle between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romelia wasn’t used to fighting alone. Despite this, due to Alucard’s teachings, the training she undertook in her own world, and her newly acquired magical powers, Romelia was able to contribute almost equally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the fact that Sypha wasn’t waking up was worrisome. After four days of battles, the group sat down at the kitchen table</span>
  <span>—their </span>
  <span>unofficial meeting place by now</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>to exchange views on possible solutions for the sorceress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there any artifacts or spells that could allow us to connect to her consciousness?” Romelia asked, looking in turn to Alucard and Trevor. “Sypha may be trapped in a mental prison or a loop and may not be able to get out on her own. Sometimes, when you are in a nightmare, you are not aware that it isn’t real, so no matter how powerful or smart she is, Sypha won’t be able to wake up if she doesn’t know she is asleep in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alucard nodded, obviously following her train of thought. Trevor looked a little bit lost, not used to dealing with the magical side of monster hunting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it would be possible to use the distance mirror to take a look at Sypha’s mind-scape. The runes will have to be changed, but I should be able to do it,” the dhampir said slowly. he was pondering and reasoning upon what knowledge he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No harm in trying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romelia nodded, mostly to reassure Trevor. The hunter forced himself to joke around and behave normally, but he was clearly very worried. He spent all his free time by Sypha’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get some rest tonight. Tomorrow, Romelia and I will look at the mirror. And Belmont, you can continue to deal with demons on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sypha’s nightmare:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than the freezing temperature and dilapidated state of her surroundings, the travel out of the building went uneventfully. Her ghostly companions, silent as they were, disappeared at some point, maybe into that oily darkness they used to bring Sypha the map. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No more bloodthirsty beasts appeared to attack her and the sorceress allowed herself to relax a fraction of her attention. Her memories before waking up here were vague. She remembered Lindenfeld and their somber departure. The eagerness and adrenaline rush of a new adventure was replaced by depression. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve spent a couple of months living your life. Adventures and victories. And now we’re living my life. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Trevors’ words as they passed town gates rang in her ears. Was she really so naive and blind? So self-assured she didn’t bother to look for more facts and evidence like she was trained to do all her life? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have shamed my heritage as one of The Speakers. This bitter lesson is what comes from my negligence. Speaking of</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sypha was safely out of the old building and past an abandoned garden. The full moon, round and huge, illuminated everything with its pale light. No sounds could be heard other than the haunting screams of the wind and the creaks of iron fences and old trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Typically, this whole situation would have made Sypha stop and think, but something in her mind</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>a gentle distraction, a nudge in another direction</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>made her brush logic aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muted light from the windows of the building not far from where she stood drew her attention. Sypha came closer and tried to open the door, but it was locked. She tried to call out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorceress knocked lightly, sure she could be heard easily in surrounding quietness. Hurried steps sounded from the other side, but the door did not open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am very sorry. This is a hospital and the patients inside have to be kept safe. I cannot let you in, I am truly sorry!” The trembling voice from the other side of the door said.  “You should try the Church on the other side of the Eastern bridge. - Continued the unseen owner of the voice not unkindly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not that you give me much of a choice, but the church isn’t always the best of places for The Speaker and a magic user. Although the way “Church” was said sounded more like a title and not a simple location. Now I am curious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>True to her nature in the face of a new mystery, Sypha forgot all of her depressing thoughts and opened the map to find her new target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've got a major cold (it's not COVID-19), so the story is going on a bit of hiatus. I hope it won't be too long and I will try to post more even in my state.</p><p>I started writing this story after watching season 3 as I felt similarly to how Romelia felt. "Alucard just doesn't have it easy!"<br/>But I was planning for a short one-shot story, something close to:<br/>Romelia came - prevented siblings from making Alucard disappointed in humankind, kissed him friendly goodbye and - that was it. <br/>While writing I got to the same point as Romelia. Basically as I journeyed with her, I felt what she did and saw what she did, so I understood that me and her didn't have a clue on how to help Alucard. So the story developed into more and more chapters with Romelia growing up and the main pair meeting new and old friends. <br/>As I added new characters I had to look at them and study them.<br/>I hope I could provide the readers with how I saw the situation, feelings and thoughts of Trevor, Sypha, Alucard and random humans/monsters. And I hope it was interesting.<br/><br/>I also only meant to write some domestic fluff and maybe teen drama, but it traversed to action/adventure now. I use Goblin Slayer novel and horror action games Dark Souls, Bloodborne as baseline for the visuals ^__^.<br/>I also had some army/combat real life experience, that is why I try to convey the difference between reality and fantasy in this story. It is interesting for me to try to explain what is real and what we "think" is real.<br/>--------------<br/><br/>Dear readers, please use this time to tell me what you were thinking while reading the story so far.<br/>Did you get any questions?<br/>Do you have preferences on how the story should proceed?<br/>Did you feel annoyed or amused at myself or the characters at some point?<br/>Please share with me, I am always hopeful and hungry for my readers reaction!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sypha's nightmare part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit more of Sypha's adventures in dream world</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@brokenchameleoncircuitliving at Tumblr helped to edit this chapter. Big thanks go to them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-*-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the evening of the second day when Alucard and Romelia were ready to share the results of their work with Trevor. Alucard managed to modify the runes on the distance mirror. He and Romelia even managed to do a test run: the mirror allowed a free connection to the dreamscape Sypha was trapped in. They could watch through it at any given moment. But to make contact with Sypha they had to find a weak spot, a rift in the fabric of dream-realm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The most common and easy way to connect two realms is by finding identical moments in them,” Romelia explained to Trevor. “We are in luck, as waiting for such conditions could take awhile. But-” The girl smiled triumphantly. “Tonight is a full moon. In this reality and the dreamscape, meaning we could create a sort of tunnel or a—” Romelia paused, searching for the best word. “Reflection”, she finally decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be the one to travel through the mirror as the closest person to Sypha,” Alucard took over the explanation. “Romelia will stay here and keep the rift created by the distance mirror open to allow a safe transition back. I will go with you as a backup fighter and magic-user. We will need to bring Sypha's spiritual body through the rift to this side to allow the spirit to reconnect quickly with the physical body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The body should be placed near the mirror, obviously,” Romelia threw in with a coquettish smile. “You need to be back before you can no longer see the moon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor nodded, not in the mood to make any jokes or comments for a change, and went to rest for a few hours left before the moonrise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romelia and Alucard finished the necessary preparations, then went to do the same. The dhampir silently curling his bigger body protectively around Romelia's on her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Sypha's nightmare</b>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, not everything was fine in this place. The territory around the Church was surrounded by a massive iron fence and the gates, located precisely at the end of the bridge. Sypha found a ladder leading to the lower part of the area, but to lower it, she had to fight a wolf-demon. That explained why the woman at the hospital was so scared to open the door and why the streets seemed deserted. If there were demons around, it was safer to stay indoors in the hopes that the creatures won't get inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon reaching the bottom of the ladder, Sypha found herself near a small, but strong-looking house. The windows were covered by thick iron grills and walls made of rock and undamaged. She heard heavy coughing and moved closer to the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Sypha asked softly, unwilling to attract any demons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must not be from around here.” A weak voice, interrupted by heavy coughing and wheezing, answered. ”I'm Gilt, I came here in hopes of finding a cure for my sickness, but alas. Now I am stuck in this cursed town awaiting death or worse. Whatever your reasons might be for coming here you should not stay long. I'm willing to help, if only by providing information. I cannot even stand now, but I had time to research this town and discover some of its secrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sypha explained her circumstances to Gilt as shortly as possible, aware that every moment she spent with him stole from his waning strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Church controls all knowledge about this area and demons around it. It has all varieties of items to ward against the creatures and their magic. You were advised correctly to go there. But the great bridge is the only way to the Cathedral Ward. And during the night, the bridge is closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilt went silent for a couple of minutes, only his hard breathing and coughing heard. “Hmm…”He murmured at last– the tremble and high, questioning notes in his voice this time, not from weakness, but uncertainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could try the aqueduct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The aqueduct?” Sypha repeated, her curiosity piqued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's a rather... popular area, south of the great bridge. Smaller demons gather there for some unknown reasons. From there, an aqueduct leads to the Cathedral Ward. It's not a place I would send a girl to usually, but you do not have much of a choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-*-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Deep within the Cathedral Ward is the grand old cathedral - the birthplace of the Church. If there is any place to hold all the answers, it is there. But be careful of the Guards. They say the Church used forbidden magic to create half-human and half-demons to protect them from creatures and people alike.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilt's parting words fresh in her mind, Sypha made her way down the narrow streets of the lower town, moving south to the abandoned antique aqueduct. Here and there, she noticed demons, roaming the streets in search of easy prey. She avoided them to the best of her abilities, dividing bigger groups and taking care of a single enemy with a basic ice spell. Fire almost didn't work on those creatures, which was very strange for a demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, at the left end of the street, past a large canal, behind debris was the abandoned back entrance into the aqueduct. Sypha carefully descended the ladder, making sure to watch closely for any threats. There was nowhere to hide in the tunnels, no way to lure and divide the enemies into smaller groups. Sypha had to be extremely careful and smart about how she proceeded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark, smelly water covered the floor of the tunnels, reminding the sorceress of the sewers. To deepen the similarities– two rat-demons greeted her at the next turn. Sypha jumped into the air, using her elemental magic to hit the rats with ice-spears from a relatively safe distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to destroy more rats and demonic-dogs during her walk through the aqueduct tunnels. The dogs were much faster and smarter than rats. Sypha nurtured a few bruises, claw cuts, and teeth marks from those encounters. The only grace was that it was pretty straightforward, with no chances to take a wrong turn and get lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like hours, Sypha came upon another ladder, leading out of the aqueduct and to the small rusty elevator, which took her to the warehouse-like building. Oil urns, shelves of candles, and little leather bags with strange smelling powder filled the warehouse. Sypha walked past the door and into the abandoned garden. The area was covered in mist, and smelling of the same powder Sypha just came upon in the warehouse. On the other end of the garden, a chapel could barely be seen. Remembering Gilts warning, Sypha made her way to the chapel warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed the chapel's doors, grinding her teeth from the effort it took to move it. Inside it was warm from the fireplace by the far wall and many lit candles. The same smelling mist curled around the room, and a lonely monk set silently on the throw pillow not far from the entrance. Upon Sypha's arrival, the monk turned his head, covered by the black hood of his robes. His eyelids were covered in wide parallel scars, making it clear he was blind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, a visitor! Very sorry, the incense must've masked your scent!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monk's voice sounded young, despite his aged appearance. His speech was filled with high notes and many thoughtful pauses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've been waiting, praying for someone to find their way here. Even some folks hiding inside are going mad. The screams, the stench of blood, the snarls of beasts. None of it is too uncommon now. This town seems to be done for. But I don't want to give up. Not yet. After all, every dark moment has to end. It always does. I just hope this one won't end with all of us dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monk huddled on his pillow, making himself look small and miserable. Sypha almost placed a friendly hand on his shoulder but stopped just in time to prevent the collision. The monk sprang to his feet, turning his body in Sypha's direction and gesturing excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you just came in, but your scent tells me you were on the streets and are probably going outside again. If you spot anyone in need, guide them here.  They'll be safe. The incense wards off the beasts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorceress took notice of the monk's words, deciding to stock on some powder on her way out.</span>
  <em>
    <span> He told me to guide people here. Doesn't he know that the main gates to the area are closed?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually came here by accident. I was running away from some dogs and ended up in sewers. That's where the smell you mentioned is probably coming from. The main gate on the great bridge is closed.  There is no way for people to reach you. Weren't you aware that the gates are closed at night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilting her head to the side, like a curious puppy would, Sypha awaited the monk's answer. His horrified gasp and clenched hands proved his innocence– and unimportance in the Church hierarchy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will give you the key to the gate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monk hurried to the shelf by the fireplace to extract a small red stone with a rune engraved on its smooth surface. Sypha didn't recognize the rune. She took the stone from the monk, unsure if she would have any use of it now that she got inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, I will help anyone I can. But before that, I would ask for some rest. My way here wasn't an easy one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But of course! You can sit near the fireplace, or pray at the inner sanctum!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a parting touch to the monk's hand, Sypha went to sit in the old but comfortable stuffed chair by the fireplace. She used this break to replenish her stamina and take care of her wounds.</span>
</p><p>---</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end of the nightmare. The trio finally meet again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for everyone that helped with this chapter. I was almost ready to drop it, it was so hard to get past this for me. If not for advises and encouragements of different people I am not sure I would have been able to finish this part of the story.<br/>My beta is missing. Meaning all mistakes and blunders are mine alone. If someone is ready to beta for me - I will hug you to death and let you swim in eternal love and gratitude.</p><p>UPD. @brokenchameleoncircuitliving at Tumblr helped editing this chapter. A heartfelt thanks to them.</p><p>-------------------</p><p>I’ve got a great question from one of the readers.<br/>“Are these divers able to assign different gender/sex at will or randomly in this universe?”<br/>Yes! They are able :P Meaning Romelia can very well be a 45y.o. guy irl. Or she could be a 200 years old futa elf in her next dive.</p><p>_________________________<br/>I am shamelessly using Bloodborne (game) plot hints and bosses in this story.<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-*-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sypha’s nightmare</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour wasn’t enough time to fully recover her magical and physical powers. Still, something inside pushed Sypha to believe she only had this night. Something would change with the moon in the sky gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting up, Sypha slapped her cheeks several times to return to full alertness.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I have to get to the grand old cathedral. Gilt said it is the heart of the Church. Most likely, it is at the center of the Ward. I could ask the monk, but it would surely draw his attention. Why would a person, who got here by accident want to know about a place not everyone is aware of. No, I will have to find it myself although the monk mentioned there was an inner sanctum to pray at.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In the left inner corner, a spiral staircase was hidden in a narrow turret. It was just large enough to contain the stair surrounded by an iron railing. Sypha took the stairs and ended up two floors above the chapel with its dead garden. Before her eyes was a broad plaza. Grass grew between its pavement stones, and the mist from the powder did not reach it. On the other end of the square was a majestic building. Washed in the moonlight from above and glowing candle lights from inside, with its white stoned walls and stained glass windows - it drew everyone’s eyes, mesmerizing in its beauty. Captured by the breathtaking picture before her, Sypha started across the plaza, not paying attention to her surroundings and was immediately punished for her mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alucard’s POV</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Using a distance mirror was never a pleasant experience., The mirror divided the atoms of the transported to reassemble them in another location.  Besides feeling the whole disassembling and reassembling, there was a chance – if the process was somehow interrupted – the atoms would get lost, or the transported could get some exciting additions to their genome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they were able to take a look at Sypha’s dreamscape beforehand, Alucard set the location of their exit point. He and Trevor opened their eyes in a small room behind the high altar of the inner sanctum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Receiving a nod from Trevor as a signal to proceed, Alucard carefully opened the door, making sure to keep quiet. The inner sanctum was stunningly beautiful: white marble statues, paintings in gilded frames, thousands of candles, and creating colorful highlights from the stained glass. Even the stone floors were beautiful, covered in carved circular patterns. The theme of the art pointed out clearly – these beings didn’t pray to God, at least not the Christian one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the center of the sanctum, in the very middle of a large circular pattern, a lonely figure in white garments was knelt down praying. The person was very deep in their prayer, a constant muttering repeated again and again. Alucard heard the words “old blood” several times, which piqued his interest, but not enough to strain from the real reason they were here. Keeping close to the wall, they started in the direction of the main entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were parallel to the praying figure when the persona raised their head in an animalistic scream full of mixed emotions: anguish, fury, and physical pain. Black cloud covered it, moving around it in spiraling strokes, like ink under the brush of a skilled painter. The sounds of breaking bones, tearing clothes and flesh, and splashes of bodily fluids filled the space, so tranquil and magical just a moment ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Run! Trevor growled beside him, pushing Alucard out of his momentary stupor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they sprinted to the entrance, not worrying about keeping quiet or careful now. Trevors’ palm touched the heavy wood just when a giant monster, a grotesque parody of a deer turned its horned head in their direction. It was as big as a two-story building and with teeth a length of grown men’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There just can’t be an easy mission in my fucking life! Not once!” Trevor grunted, taking Morning Star from his belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sypha’s POV</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A last-minute instinctive reaction and magic saved Sypha from the fate of a gory puddle on a wall. Doing a somersault in the air, she faced her enemy – a massive humanoid with a long-handled flail with two spiked balls attached to it by thick chains. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That must be the guards Gilt warned me about. Half-human and half-demons. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Guard swung his weapon, and Sypha swiftly dodged out of the way, sending a series of ice-daggers in return. They did little damage but distracted the giant enough for Sypha to hit him with a fire spell from the back. A horrible inhuman screech shuttered the eerie stillness of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What now?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sypha frantically looked around, not forgetting about her present enemy. Another swing from it and another dodge and hit from the sorceress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wooden doors of the inner sanctum shattered into tiny chips with a loud crash, and a familiar dark-haired figure dropped to the base of the stairs, whip at ready. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trevor!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>On the heels of the vampire hunter followed a demon even bigger than the one she was fighting. It fell to the floor revealing a blond-headed dhampir on its back with a sword lodged deep inside the creature’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alucard?! What… How… Why...ARGH! I have SO many questions! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sypha concentrated and hit her opponent with a fire tornado, turning the Guard into a dirt smear on the ground in a matter of seconds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She turned pointedly to Trevor, a determined look in her eyes and set of shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to see you too, love. Will explain things in a minute, just have to deal with deer-queen here.” Belmont answered, true happiness from seeing her in good health in his voice. He rolled under the demon’s paw, hitting its legs with the whip, while Alucard repeatedly stabbed its shoulders and neck with his sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, all right, I’ll help.” Sypha shook her head, used to dealing with those kinds of situations, although impatient to know what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clear the way, Alucard!” She called to the dhampir, readying a thunder spell and directing it to the creature’s horns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest, as they say, was history. Dhampir jumped gracefully from the creatures back to land besides Trevor. The thunder spell hit the creature’s horns and through them went straight to its brains - toasting them nice and quick. Even demons weren’t able to function without a brain – the creature falling to the ground in a heap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phew, clean job, Syph.” Trevor bowed half-jokingly, then suddenly ran to her and hugged her so tightly she could barely draw air in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, Trevor. You almost seem excited about meeting me.” She hugged him back nonetheless, patting his back calmingly. “Good to see you, Alucard, although a bit… unexpected?” She said, looking at him questioningly over Trevors’ shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the circumstances changed.” The blond dhampir answered dryly, a little smile on his face sweetening his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have much time, better I’ll tell you the story before you have a chance to ask your million questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sypha meets Romelia. Alucard and Sypha have a talk. Some emotions are revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sorry for the long wait. I had to get my motivation back.<br/>Sorry if you were waiting impatiently for the next part (I wouldn't know as almost no one is commenting and telling me anything and I am not yet mind-reader.)<br/>UPD. Glorious @brokenchameleoncircuitliving at Tumblr edited this chapter<br/>---</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>-*-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romelia blinked the sweat from her eyes, her whole body trembling with the stress of holding the gate open. Alucard and Trevor had only been gone for twenty minutes, and she was already at her limit. True, she was not a magical user per se, but she wasn’t expecting her stamina to be this low. Maybe it’s just a matter of practice. I will have to ask Sypha for lessons when the guys get her back from the dreamscape. There was an ominously loud thunderclap outside the castle’s walls, and Romelia blinked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five more minutes,” she huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She meditatively counted in equal segments to keep track of time. It also allowed her fatigued mind to concentrate on something other than the desiccating of her magical energy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five more–” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runes on the mirror flashed, sucking the rest of Romelia’s energy up and making her drop to her knees. Alucard passed through the mirror, Trevor and Sypha on his heels, the former gripping the latter's hand so tightly her fingers turned white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s done,” Alucard said, crouching next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He brushed Romelia’s sweat-dampened hair from her forehead with a half-smile.  She could only nod in return, letting the strings of energy connecting her to the transportation spell break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough, Alu. You didn’t train me for such tasks,” Romelia grumbled, leaning on dhampir’s stable form, letting him hold her up. “Everything went well, I assume?” She looked past his shoulder to Sypha and Trevor. There was no spiritual double in the room. The sorceress successfully reconnected to her body and sat on the mattress they placed her on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you can see.” Alucard blew a breath to Romelia’s ear, making her giggle and squirm in his grip. “There were no traces of the demon who placed the spell in the dream-scape.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romelia turned to meet the dhampir’s eyes at those whispered words. They meant the demon was still outside, and it had a profound knowledge of Sypha’s psyche. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will have to find a way to locate it. Better to place some protection on her mind for the time being.” Alucard hummed in reply, getting up and effectively lifting Romelia with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, Sypha?” He asked the sorceress, taking a few steps towards her mattress. She looked at him, her expression changing from one of displeasure to astonishment at the tender way the dhampir held the teen girl next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Romelia. She helped get you out,” Alucard introduced, noticing Sypha’s gaze, he unconsciously shifted a bit to shield the girl from the magic-user’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude much!?” Romelia poked him in the ribs at this action. “I am his student slash adopted baby-sister. Nice to meet you, and please take care of me.” The girl held her hand out for a handshake, which was reciprocated, although in a bit of a shocked manner. “Trevor-bear there can give you all the little details your scholar’s mind surely craves,” Romelia smirked at Trevor in return to his growl. “I need to sleep off the huge energy hangover I am about to get thanks to this pleasant magical experience.” The girl looked pointedly at Alucard, signaling him to take her weak body to the allocated bed. “I will see you when we are both in a condition more suitable for idle chatter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alucard and Trevor shared a look at being dismissed as nothing more than a moving aid and pillow, before deciding the fight for their rights wasn’t worth it, given the circumstances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alucard took Romelia to her room, laying down with her like he had the night before. Trevor took Sypha to his room, mentally preparing for the onslaught of questions he would have to undoubtedly endure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave the harder questions for Alucard to answer at breakfast tomorrow,” he warned his lover before she had a chance to start. “You know I am not good with the magical and alchemical crap,” Trevor added when Sypha gasped, affronted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-*-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morning came too fast for Romelia. Every muscle in her body hurt, no matter that she hadn't physically exerted herself. Apparently, magical deprivation affected the user’s body the same way a good beating did. Her brain felt like a box filled with cotton balls. Acid soaked cotton balls. Romelia moaned miserably and felt a wet cloth cover her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alu?” She mumbled, finding it difficult to pronounce even those few syllables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else?” A familiar voice answered. “Or did you want Trevor to babysit you? That can still be arranged if I can manage to drag him away from Sypha. He is a bit… unwilling to leave her side after the incident.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandable,” Romelia managed to say, although she had a feeling the word was crumpled past recognition. “ You are the familiar devil of this story. I know all of your vulnerable poking spots.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking. Feeling better, then,” Alucard chuckled. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you weren’t used to using magic and would react like this. It’s my fault you are sick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alu. Stop.” Romelia interrupted, knowing his penchant for self-blaming. “We didn’t have time for a better plan, anyway. You did the best you could. Stop blaming yourself for every little thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved her hand blindly until her fingers found his leg. She patted it before letting her hand rest comfortably on the warm surface of his thigh. “I’ll ask Sypha to train me. After she takes a go at you for all the information she missed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are just happy you won’t have to take part in that. Are you pretending by any chance?” Alucard gently tugged on her earlobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hands off the national treasure!” Romelia managed to open her eyes and glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mood was interrupted as Trevor entered the room, without so much as a knock. He pointed a finger behind himself. “Sypha is going to turn this place into ruins if you don’t talk to her right now. I can stay with Romelia.” The hunter didn’t call the teen anything as a show of gratitude for her help in saving Sypha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need a nanny,” Romelia protested. “Just get me some ice for my head and let me sleep this off. Nothing else you could do anyways," she looked at Alucard, "Unless Sypha has some mana restoring potion?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will find out,” he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check on her, even if she hisses at you.” Alucard murmured, as he passed Trevor. The hunter smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romelia looked at him suspiciously. Usually, Trevor would insult her at least once by now just to annoy her. But for some reason, he acted almost nice. Did he tone down his usual pushing and prodding due to her unwellness? Romelia wonders sleepily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-*-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Alucard wasn’t bombarded with one thousand questions upon meeting Sypha in the kitchen. What was not surprising was her going for a hug, which Alucard returned, if a bit awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad you are well,” they said almost simultaneously, making them both smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. Romelia, is it?” Sypha started after they got comfortable in their chairs. “How did that happen? Although I am glad, you are not alone anymore.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alucard took his time answering that. His feelings were somewhat mixed. On the one hand, he understood, he hadn’t made it easy for her and Trevor after his father’s death. On the other hand, they’d left him alone after he killed his father. True, Trevor probably asked him to keep an eye on the Keep to give Alucard a reason to keep on living. But he was also left at his birthplace, the place where he once had a happy family, now– only the reminder of his sin. Alucard didn’t know how to accept the concern Sypha was showing him now, how to explain that he didn’t need it anymore. He wasn’t bitter, per se, just not as trusting in their “friendship” as he used to be. Yet, the fact that she thought of him first, contrary to her usual unconstrained lust for knowledge, made him want to make an effort and be more open with the information he shared with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We met at the most convenient of times. It made forging a bond easy, as you can relate from our beginning, I am sure.” Alucard couldn’t help but make a jibe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Sypha replied, cringing. No matter how smart she was, hiding her emotions was never her strength. “From what Trevor tells me, she is not a simple village girl,” the sorceress continued carefully. She might not have witnessed Alucard’s and Romelia’s interaction other than what she saw the day before. Still, dhampir’s demeanor made her cautious. She was on thin ice when voicing her opinion of the teen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is not,” Alucard replied dryly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot Sypha an unimpressed and cold look. He wasn’t going to make this conversation easy or informative when it came to Romelia. The matters between them were private. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you more curious about other, more personal matters? A demon getting past your mental shields, for example?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that event is very concerning indeed. Do you have any suggestions on how we should proceed?” Sypha huffed in response, once again failing to hide her emotions, but admitting defeat for the moment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least his involvement wasn’t something she doubted. No matter how strained their friendship had become, Alucard would never allow them or any potential bystanders to come to hard if he could help it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>